After the Academy
by puckabrina2miriandpeder
Summary: My first fanfic *tell me if you want me to continue*
1. Chapter 1

_We climb higher, higher_

_Boom bang we get shot down_

_Claws and bandits may leave a gap_

_I will never give up_

_Step, step we climb up the gap_

_Together we all ways be_

"Miri wake up" tap, tap Peder patiently knocked. "No just one more hour I swear I will awaken". That is when Peder started to sing a memory which was known as quarry speaking to the Mt. Eskel people .That is when the moment of me and Peder holding hands and talking right after the end of the _**princess academy. "**_Miri so can we talk later" asked Peder "okay". I shot straight out of bed remembering she got ready and ran out the door to find Peder looking straight into my eyes.

I was sure I was now as red as a tomato. I didn't look Peder in the eyes again I kept staring at the floor." I looked up to see not only my face was red but so was Peder's. Now I wasn't the only one looking stupid.

"So shall we…um start walking". Hearing Peder's voice shot me right away from my daze. "Okay". Peder grabbed my hand and we started to walk. We were quiet however the peace and quiet was perfect. Just being able to hold each other's hand was fine. Peder dropped me home and we said our good byes. "Miri Miri heard my Papa scream calmly. "Yes pa I am home I just came from a walk with Peder". "I'm going to the quarry" .Miri felt her hurt pain. It felt like someone was pinching her heart. I knew the real reason why her father would not let her go to the quarry. I totally respect that however it brings back memories.

I watched my father as he left and started my chores. Then I left Marda in charge of the house and went to meet with Esa to start the lesson. Ever since the academy Esa, I and a few other girls from the academy started a school in the village. It was very fun teaching Gerties three younger sister and the other villagers.

On my way there I felt as if someone was following me Then I just rubbed that feeling off. That is when I went closer to the tent were the school was being held. I saw Esa and was waving to her. Then the look in her face looks fearful. "Watch out Miri the-"Esa was caught off guard by a weird person throwing their hands over her mouth. I was running towards Esa when I felt myself getting thrown back. That is when the memory of the bandits taking us captive came into my mind. "Mmmmmm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed then that is when I felt myself go drowsy then the whole world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miri, Miri wake up". I opened my eyes to see Esa pushing me. I looked down at myself and found myself tied as well as Esa and a few other girls from the village. I heard many silent cries. "Esa what is happening" I whispered to Esa ". When I looked up to Esa face she had dried tears and she was shivering. "Miri oh dear Miri the ban- ".Before she could finish her sentence a man walked up to us and grabbed me. That is when I knew trouble was coming. "Hey princess long time no see you thought I died ha-ha you make me laugh". I was shocked how is he alive I saw him fall from the cliff. Dan was alive.

This time me and the other girls were unlucky nobody was there to help us. No Olana or Mt. Eskel people to help. We were all alone with no help. This time I was really scared for not only myself but everyone else. I am so sure we are going to die Dan, Dogface and the other bandits were sure to kill us.

Dan shacked me out of my thoughts. I looked him in the face and memories came running back in my mind. Oh Peder help us please hear me. However, I knew he couldn't hear me because there was no Linder.

I looked Dan in the eyes and I knew as soon as our eyes made contact he could tell I was afraid.

"So the little princess is scared". "First of all Miri isn't the princess Britta is" Esa filled in for me. "So I should have got her first but you seemed the best to choose" snapped Dan.

_Peder point of view_

I was looking for Miri and the other girls. "Miri, Esa, Liana it is me Peder" I screamed. There was no answer. I looked and screamed and there was no one to be found all of the people who usually gone to the village class were gone. I ran to my mom to tell my mom the wise Doter. "M- Mama they are gone I can't find them" I huffed out of breath. My mom came running to me asking who Peder calm down. So I told my mom everything. That day the parents of the young villagers gather to have a conversation.

I told everyone what happened. I hoped that we would find them. Then right away the memory of the bandits came back in my mind no way that can happen. Please Miri be okay. (He isn't even thinking about his sister!).


End file.
